Mares of the Night
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: This is the Story of the two Ponies of the Night Princess Luna and Midnight Moon they are almost Identical to each other the only difference is that Midnight Moon is mainly black but they are so close what happens to Midnight Moon when Luna was Nightmare Moon? and after she turns back to Luna...
1. Midnight Moon

Draconic Love

Midnight Moon

Long time ago a filly was in the forest all alone her coat was midnight Black her mane and tail were black the middle of her mane and tail were the black of her coat and little while dots were on it making it like the night sky her eyes were sky blue she had black wings and a black horn and her cutie mark was a crescent moon surrounded back a white cloud like detail she was in tears lying of the forest floor it was raining but she didn't care she was all alone no one to look after her, her mother and Father had left her in the forest and had not come back to get her.

The filly just laid there crying for her mom and dad but they were nowhere to be found she was crying like there was no tomorrow "Wait."

The filly heared the voice she looked to see a pony walk towards where she was she just looked away the Pony saw her and moved to her tho the guards were not sure about this "Stay back…" she said

The filly continued to look away the pony slowly walked to her "Hay…" she said

The filly looked at her she was a navy blue Pony her wings and horn were the same she mane and tail where like the filly's but navy blue her eyes were emerald green she also had the same cutie mark but the colors reversed she smiled at her "It's ok I will not hurt you." She said

The filly looked at her "You can trust me." The pony said

The filly got up and moved to her and cuddles into her to keep warm the pony smiled "What is your name?" she asked

The filly looked at her "Midnight…. Moon." She replied

The Pony smiled "I'm Princess Luna I'll keep you safe." Luna replied

Midnight Moon and Luna went back to the guards they were not really happy about Midnight but Luna told them she was with her they let her be they got into the carriage Midnight Moon cuddles into Luna she smiled at her "Can you tell me why you were out there all alone? Where are you mom and dad?" she asked

Midnight looked away "I… I don't know where they are." She replied

Luna was a little confused she brought Midnight up closer to her that was when she saw her cutie mark then a vision came to her she then knew what was going on "Silverlight… why?" she whispered "It's ok Midnight… I'll take care of you." She replied

Midnight Moon looked at her she felt like she was wanted for once in her life she hugged her "Thank you." She said

Luna smiled "Your welcome Midnight Moon." She replied

Luna took Midnight Moon to the castle of Canterlot she had hidden her away just in case her older Sister Celestia might send her out it was almost time for the day to come Luna and Midnight Moon were in her chambers Midnight was a sleep for a while then she woke up to see Luna looking at the moon she got up and headed to her she was about to ask what are was doing when Luna stood up and her horn glowed and the moon was lowering Midnight Moon's eyes widened to see this then Luna looked up as she was still lowering the moon Midnight looked too she saw another Alicorn she was white her horn and wings were while but what caught Midnight's eyes was the rainbow mane and Tail she looked older then Luna her horn was and the sun was coming up Midnight was amazed but this once it was done Luna walked back into her chambers to see Midnight "Oh your up…" she said

"Yes… what was that you and that other just did?" Midnight Moon asked

Luna smiled "The other you are referring to is my older sister Princess Celestia it's her duty to bring the day and it's mine to bring the night…" replied

Midnight then looked at her cutie mark "Am I like that?" she asked

"You might… when I saw your cutie mark I thought I'd help you discover why for have that…" Luna replied

"Really?" Midnight asked

"Yes Midnight I'll help you and teach you to use it." Luna replied

Midnight Moon was really happy she hugged Luna she hugged her back.

**Me: Oh Lord what have I gotten into? My Little Pony? oh lord... well I hope you like it... please review and fave**

**EDIT: I fixed some of this chapter and plan to get Luna teaching Midnight to use the abilities :)**


	2. More the One Mare of the Night

Mares of the Night

More the One Mare of the Night

Over the years Midnight Moon had discovered with the help of Princess Luna that she has the excite same abilities as Luna she taught her how to control it and by the time she had full control she was a full grown Pony but Midnight Moon had not seen Luna is months she didn't know what happened to her she did remain in the princess's chambers but she had not seen her then Midnight decided that she reviled herself to Luna's Sister she had asked a guard to get the Princess which he did, Celestia came to her sisters chambers wondering why she was asked to be there she entered the room Celestia looked around "Princess Celestia."

Celestia stopped dead "Who's there?" she asked

Midnight came out to show herself Celestia looked at her funny but when she was out fully she saw the crescent moon cutie mark she looked at lot like Luna "I'm sorry if I startled you princess." Midnight said

"Who are you?" Celestia asked

"My name is Midnight Moon * looks at her *" Midnight replied

"Are you the one that wanted to see me in here?" Celestia asked

"Yes I am." Midnight relied

"Why?" Celestia asked

"You know Where Princess Luna is?" Midnight asked

Celestia looked at her she felt tears in her eyes to her sister's name "You knew Luna?" she asked

Midnight looked at her funny "I know her Celestia…" Midnight replied

"I thought every pony knew what happened." Celestia said

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked

"Luna… is not herself anymore…" Celestia replied

Midnight's eyes widened "W-what do you mean?" she asked

"She turned evil Midnight Moon…" Celestia replied "Look at the moon."

Midnight ran to the balcony she looked at the moon to see the shape a Pony's head within it "Ok I'm looking at it." She said

"You're looking at Luna." Celestia replied

Midnight was shocked she looked at Celestia with tears in her eyes "Why is she there?" she asked

Celestia sighed "You really don't know…" she replied "Luna is now Nightmare Moon… she tried to make Equestria night time forever I had to stop her."

Midnight was in tears she couldn't believe it Celestia walked to her and wrapped her wing around her "Can you tell me how you knew Luna?" she asked

Midnight walked away in tears "Midnight I'm really sorry were you a friend of Luna's?" Celestia asked

Midnight took deep breaths she looked to see that it was time to lower the moon and raise the sun she thought this is her change to show Celestia what Luna was to her Celestia started to rise the sun then she was about lower the moon when Midnight got to it first and started to lower the moon down Celestia was confused til she saw Midnight her eyes widened once the moon was down Midnight looked at Celestia "Luna… taught you how to do that didn't she?" she asked

Midnight nodded "I was her student Celestia * looks away * she was more to me then you know." She replied

Celestia walked to her "Midnight… I see it now… you were the one thing Luna was hiding from me all these years." She said

Midnight looked at her "You like to stay in the castle… I'll let you and you can take Luna's duties of the night… for I see it that you are a Mare of the Night." Celestia continued

Midnight Moon looked into her eyes "Thank you Princess Celestia." Midnight said

Celestia smiled "Your welcome but I'd advise that we do not let all of Equestria know who you are not yet." She replied

Midnight nodded "Yes Princess." She said

"I'll see you later Midnight Moon." Celestia replied then left

Midnight Moon looked around before she looked down she thought about Luna "Why did you do this Luna?" she asked herself

Midnight Moon stayed in the castle for the day she did see Princess Celestia a few times but they had to keep it hidden that it was really Midnight Moon was brought the night and not Princess Celestia.

**Me: Yes Midnight Moon shows herself to Celestia and discovers what happened to Luna she is not happy about it and now Midnight is the one that will bring the night well I hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	3. Mare in the Moon

Mares of the Night

Mare in the Moon

1000 years later it was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration all of the ponies in Ponyville were coming to this Celestia and Midnight Moon were there getting ready for the it the night was passing Celestia was watching the moon more than Midnight had seen her do before she didn't know what was going on with her Midnight looked at the moon she had always looked up at it in wonder what Nightmare Moon was thinking right now she noticed that there were starts all around the moon which was odd about it but she followed Celestia into the hall.

The time was near it was nearly time for the celebration every pony entered the main hall and waited for Princess Celestia, she and Midnight Moon were getting ready tonight was the night that Celestia was going to tell everyone about Midnight Moon she was existed for this it was her night she was going to show them that it's really her with the night and she was going to lower it for Celestia tonight but then the stars that were around the moon went into it making the pony head disappear and suddenly a Purple mist like Smoke came into the Room "What the-?" Midnight Moon asked

An evil laugh fills the room and Nightmare Moon appeared Celestia glared at her "Nightmare..." she said

Nightmare Moon looked at her "Well it's been a while sister!" she replied

Celestia moves in front of Midnight Moon to hide her from Nightmare Moon "What are you doing here?" she asked

"1000 years you trapped me in the moon well... now it is your turn!" Nightmare Moon replied

Celestia's eyes widened and she felt herself being transported to the Sun she glared at Nightmare Moon "I hear the Sun is pretty hot around this time of year * laughs evilly *." Nightmare said

Celestia disappears as she is teleported to the Sun Midnight Moon tried to get away but fell to the ground in the process Nightmare Moon saw her and her eyes widen "Midnight..." she said

Midnight looks at her but is not able to speak because she is in shock Nightmare Moon slowly walked to her "It's been so long my student..." she continued

Midnight Moon still can't talk to her she is also afraid Nightmare Moon looked into her eyes "Come with me Midnight..." she said

Midnight Moon's eyes widened to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Nightmare Moon smiles at her "Come with me Midnight Moon... you still want to learn from your teacher don't you?" she asked

Midnight Moon looked away in her thoughts for a while before she got up and looked at her "Yes my teacher..." she replied

Nightmare Moon grinned and she touches her horn of Midnight's and transforms her Midnight Moon closed her eyes as she felt her body changing she grow taller, her mane and tail grow too and turned more misty she had white armor on her head and chest she had tall white shoes her the clear white in her mane and tail turned all black but still had the night sky look to it, Nightmare Moon pulled away from her to see what her looked like now Midnight opened her eyes were the same color but shaped different she looked at Nightmare "What do we do now?" she asked

"Stay near me Midnight I need to see my subjects once again" Nightmare replied

Nightmare Moon and Midnight Moon disappeared into Nightmare's mist and went to the main hall where all of Ponyville was, Nightmare Moon appeared to be seen by them Midnight Moon appeared but she was hidden away from them Everyone looked at Nightmare Moon in fear "Oh my beloved subjects it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sunlight faces." Nightmare said

"What did you do to our Princess?!" Rainbow dash shouted

Rainbow dash tried to move to Nightmare Moon but Apple Jack stopped her "Whoa their nelly." She said

Nightmare Moon laughed "Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she asked

"Oh, oh more guessing games, um puffy smoke? How about Queen Meanie? No Black Snooty! Black Snooty…" Pinky pie said but then Apple Jack shoved food in her mouth

"Dose my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a 1000 years? Did you not recall the Legend? Did you not see the Sighs?" Nightmare asked

"I did."

Nightmare Moon looked to where the voice was Midnight did too it was a Purple Unicorn Midnight knew her "Twilight Sparkle." She said

"And I know who you are, you're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said

Everyone gasped to that "Well, well, well somepony that remembers me, then you also know why I'm here!" Nightmare Moon replied

"You're here to… to…* gulp *" Twilight said

Nightmare Moon laughs again "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" she said

Nightmare Moon laughs evilly "Seize her only she knows where the Princess is!" the Mayor of Ponyville said

Celestia's guards go to Nightmare to try to get her "Stand back you fool!" Nightmare Moon said

Nightmare uses her powers to push the guards back she laughs again then disappears in her mist Midnight Moon dose the same and follows Nightmare Moon Rainbow Dash gets free from Apple Jack and to tries to follow them "GET BACK HERE!" she shouted

Nightmare Moon and Midnight Moon get away from there, they were heading for the everfree forest once there they reappeared "What do we do now?" Midnight asked

"I need to remain here I'll look out for those ponies I'll tell you what will happen after that." Nightmare replied

Nightmare Moon disappears again and she goes to where Twilight Sparkle and the others are Midnight Moon turned into mist and went into the forest.

**Me: Oh Lord Midnight Moon has teamed up with Nightmare Moon oh my this well be interesting... yes I have taken the scene from the first 2 episodes of MLP Season one and just added Midnight here and there but I hope you like this :)... please review and fav**


	4. Elements of Harmony

Mares of the Night

Elements of Harmony

Midnight Moon waited in the forest for a long time before Nightmare Moon got in contact with her she said that Twilight Sparkle and the others were heading to the forest she needed Midnight to keep an eye out for them which she did she followed them telling Nightmare where they were she made challenges to try to stop them but it was not going what they exactly wanted they got to a ruined place they found the Elements of Harmony but Nightmare Moon waited for the right moment before she started to take the five away from Twilight.

Tho she did get the Elements she got Twilight as well Twilight gasped when she saw Nightmare Moon, Midnight Moon was near her Nightmare Moon laughs Twilight looks at them for a while before she gets ready to charge at them Nightmare looked at her funny "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" she asked

Twilight's horn starts to glows and she charges at them Nightmare Moon Charges too Midnight backs away from the Elements but as Twilight and Nightmare about to hit each other Twilight disappears Nightmare stops then looked back Twilight reappears at the Elements and tries to get the spark "Just one spark come on, come on." She said

Midnight and Nightmare glare at her Nightmare gets to Twilight and the Elements she pushes her away the Elements start glowing brightly "No, no!" Nightmare said

"No." Midnight said

Twilight smirked but just as Nightmare, Midnight and Twilight thought the Element stopped Twilight gasped "But… where is the sixth element?" she asked

Nightmare Moon laughs and destroys the Elements Twilight looks at this like it's no hope, Midnight walks to Nightmare again "You little fool!" Nightmare Moon shouted "Thinking you can defeat me! Now you will never see your Princess or your Sun the night well last forever!"

Nightmare Moon laughs evilly Midnight joins her Twilight continues to look at them then she hears her friends coming for help her she then realised what spark the book meant she looked at Nightmare Moon and Midnight Moon "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?!" she asked

Nightmare and Midnight just looked at her "Well you're wrong because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight shouted

The shattered pieces of the Elements start to float in the air "What?" Nightmare said

"Apple Jack who reasserted me when I was in drought represents the spirit of honesty." Twilight said

Some the shards then float around Apple Jack "Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with compaction represents the spirit of Kindness." Twilight continued

Shards float around Fluttershy too "Pinky Pie, who banished the face of danger by laughing at them represents the spirit of laughter." Twilight continued

More Shards float around Pinky Pie "Rarity, who calmed a sombre serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of generosity." Twilight continues

More Shards float around Rarity "And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of Loyalty." Twilight continued

More shards float around Rainbow Dash "The spirits of these five Ponies got us thought every challenge you throw at us." Twilight continued

"You still don't have the Sixth element… the spark didn't work." Nightmare Moon replied

"But it did a different kind of Spark * turns to her friends * I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I care about you… the spark ignited inside me… that I realise that you all * turned to Nightmare and Midnight * are my friends!" Twilight said

Then the sixth element appears it's so bright Nightmare and Midnight cover their eyes from it "You see Nightmare Moon when those elements are ignited by the… the spark that resides in the heart of us all it creates the sixth element, the Element of Magic!" Twilight continued

Then all of the Element began to glow and a rainbow came from the six ponies and shot at Midnight and Nightmare "No…. Noooooo!" Nightmare Moon shouted

The deed was done and the ponies rested on the floor they got up a little bet sore from that "ohhh my head." Rainbow dash said

"Everypony ok?" Apple Jack asked

"Oh thank goodness." Rarity said with joy

"Oh Rarity it's so lovely…" Fluttershy said

"I know I'll never part from it again." Rarity replied

"No your necklace it looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy said

Rarity looked at her necklace that at her cutie mark then back at Fluttershy "So dose yours." She replied

They all looks at their necklaces "Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinky Pie said

"Oh ya!" Rainbow Dash said

Twilight looked at her crown "Gee Twilight I thought you were just about a lot of howy… but I recon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship." Apple Jack said

"Indeed you do."

The sun came up and a light came to the ponies and Princess Celestia appeared before them the five bowed to her "Princess Celestia." Twilight said and walked to her

"Twilight Sparkle my faithful student… I knew you could do it" Celestia replied

"But you told me it was all an old pony tail." Twilight said

"I told you, you need to make some friends… nothing more. I saw the sighs of Nightmare moon's return and I knew that it was you had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart" Celestia replied then looks away "Now if only another will as well"

Twilight and her friends looked to see where they defeated Nightmare moon but it was a different looking pony Celestia walked to her "Princess Luna." Celestia said

Luna opened her eyes and looked at her sister "It has been a 1000 years since I have seen you like this." Celestia continued

Celestia lays down to her Luna looks down "Time to let our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister." Celestia said

"Sister?" Twilight and her friends asked

"Well you accepted my friendship?" Celestia asked

Twilight and her friends looked at them Luna looked down again before she nearly jumped onto Celestia "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Luna cried

Celestia started to cry "I've missed you too." She replied

Pinky Pie started crying then they heared another groaning Luna was the first to look she then walked to Midnight Twilight was confused Midnight looked at Luna "Luna?" she asked

Luna smiled "Yes Midnight… it's me." She replied

"Ok what the hay?" Apple Jack asked

Midnight hugged Luna happy that she was back to what she was before Luna hugged her back "It's ok…" she whispered

Pinkly Pie cried then she thought it was time for a party everyone was back in Ponyville Celestia, Luna and Midnight Moon came on a chariot into the town the ponies welcomed them they really welcomed Luna like what happened to her never did she was happy Midnight was happy to have Luna back but she kept her distance away from them Luna looked at her she walked to her Midnight looked at her "Midnight it's ok… come on." She said

Midnight smiled and came back with Luna Everypony looked at her they didn't know who she was, Midnight Moon looked at Luna "They don't know me Luna…" she said

Luna looked at her then at her sister Celestia smiled and walked to them "It might be time…" she said

Midnight Moon looked at her Twilight Sparkle walked to them Midnight looked at her "Who are you and how do you know Princess Luna?" Twilight asked

Midnight looked away lowering her ears "Twilight Sparkle… and all the ponies in Ponyville you'll be the first to know this…" Celestia said

The ponies looked at her then Celestia looked at Midnight "You have known that I was the one bringing both day and night for the years…" she continued "Well it was not true…"

The ponies just looked at her Twilight was confused "Then who was bringing the night if it was not you Princess?" she asked

Celestia smiled and looked at Midnight Moon she moved towards her "I was…" she said

The other ponies looked at her Midnight looked at them "I have been around for these years * looks at Luna * I'm Princess Luna's student." Midnight continued

Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies just stared at her "My name… Midnight Moon…" Midnight continued

Twilight walked up to her Midnight looked at her Twilight didn't say anything before she looked at Celestia "Princess Celestia why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked

"It was to protect Midnight." Celestia replied

Twilight and her friends got to know Midnight Moon more and they ended up making her a friend as well then it was time for Luna, Celestia and Midnight to go the ponies in Ponyville said their good byes to them Midnight Moon was happy to this she never felt so happy in all her life and she hopes to keep it that way.

**Me: :P ok I'm sorry for the delay but it's 5 days till my 21th birthday ****I'm existed and tried**** at the same time but I hope you like this one :D... please review and fav**


	5. Luna and Midnight

Mares of the Night

Luna and Midnight

Once Celestia, Luna and Midnight Moon returned to the Canterlot they headed for the Castle on the way Ponies looked at Midnight strangely, but she noticed that once they say her cutie mark they looked away she didn't know what was up with that they got to the castle Luna and Midnight went for Luna's chambers but Celestia stopped them "Celestia?" Luna asked

"Luna, Midnight can I talk to you both?" she asked

Luna and Midnight nodded they went into the throne room Luna looked around she remembered when she became Nightmare Moon in was in this room she looked down Celestia noticed that she sighed "Luna… you ok?" she asked

"Y-yes I'm on." Luna replied

They got to where Celestia was leading them "What did you want to know?" Midnight asked

Celestia looked at them "I wanted to ask this when we were alone and not around Twilight Sparkle…" Celestia replied

Luna and Midnight looked at each other than at Celestia "Ok?" they asked

"I need to know… how did you find Midnight Moon and why hide her from me in the beginning?" she asked

Midnight just stared at her but she knew only Luna can really answer that Luna took a deep breath "Years before me becoming Nightmare Moon * Looks at Midnight * I was on one of my night strolls and I found Midnight as a filly…" she replied

Celestia looked at her surprised then looked at Midnight "Midnight… can you say why you were out there?" she asked

Midnight lowered her head "I don't like to talk about it Celestia…" she replied

"Try…" Celestia calmly said

"Celestia…. It's really hard for her…" Luna relied

Celestia looked at her sister then at Midnight she saw tears come out of her eyes "Midnight?" she asked

"I… I'm sorry…" Midnight said

Luna and Celestia tried to comfort her "It's ok Midnight." Luna whispered

Midnight took a deep breath before she looked at Celestia again "I… was left there… but I don't know why…" she replied

Celestia's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"I wish I knew the truth." Midnight said

Luna and Celestia looked at each other "Same here." Celestia replied

"It must be a reason for that… cause you saw that she has the same abilities like I do." Luna replied

Midnight looked at them "I guess…" she replied

Luna, Celestia and Midnight then heading to their rooms for the night was coming and Luna prepared to bring it fourth.

**Me: I am really sorry that this one is really short but Celestia tried to get info from Luna and Midnight and I was lost on what to do but I hope you like it :)... please review and fav**


End file.
